So Sick
by xxAkatsukisBanexx
Summary: I hated being weak until the day that I got stronger. Then I wished I was the weak, naive, and sheltered girl I once was, so that I had no more obligation to the world. I didn't think that one simple unheard wish could turn my entire life upside down, then right side up again. If only I knew the directions... Jashin please help me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sorrow**

Weak.

What is that?

What does it mean to be weak.

The dictionary defines weak as the state of being powerless; defenseless; having to rely on other's to help, save or rescue them.

In other words the definition of weak is me, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>All of her life she was considered weak. Even before her long time crush constantly reminded her, she already knew from the beginning. Even though she acted all high and mighty she still knew and acknowledged that fact, hard. During missions she always ended up being the one who needed saving, the one who was weak, the one who always drug her team down. Many times shequestioned her reason for even become a shinobi. Was it just because of the petty crush on Sasuke? Or maybe not wanting to lose to Ino. Whatever it was, it was mostlikely a selfish and stupid reason. But then again one of her dreams was to become someone her friends, family, and associates would be proud of.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why", the pink haired kunoichi thought.<p>

"Why am I so weak", she again questioned gazing into the sky. Does kami hate me, or is this one big cruel joke. "I'm so weak that I couldn't even stop my own teammate from leaving", tears started falling. Sakura remembered that when she tried to stop him he said that she was annoying and weak, she even confessed her love for him but he just knocked her out and left her on a cold bench.

"Why can't I do anything right" she thought.

The young girl cried in her room.

When he left, he left a piece of her to never to be reunited again. People felt sorry for her, but her parents pushed her to forget about the boy.

Slowly she started to recover when once again she felt pain 10 times worst than her teammate leaving. The little cherry blossom found out that her parents were killed on a mission. She felt her heart get heavier and more tired. The pain was continuos in her heart and she felt lost completely for the very first time. She was in a deep depression phase when one day she decided that she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

* * *

><p>That day was the day that everything changed, the day where she found a reason to live.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I knew it took forever, but I am back and re-editing my story. I'm not going to give you an extravagantly made up sort as to why I haven't uploaded yet. Honestly I was too damn lazy. But I have been reading some of your story's, almost ritually and it got me thinking. So many people miss out on good stories because they won't give them a chance. Because of that I started a blog dedicated to my favorite stories. Right now it only houses Sakura Haruno fanfics, but maybe later it will grow to cover more characters or animes. If you are interested in reading more about this, please go to my profile and click the hyperlink or in your browser type: Nikkahime . blog .com (without the spaces). Also if you want to suggest some other stories you want me to review for my blog just PM me or post it in the reviews to this story. Okay let's start the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Sometimes life seems too quiet<strong>

It was mid-afternoon when Sakura walked into the Nara forest. It was a common occurrence that Sakura would go into the forest when she needed a place to think, she was pretty familiar with the layout of it. That was why it shocked her when she found a small unexplored meadow.  
>It wasn't breathtakingly beautiful, but there was something that drew Sakura to it. There were a few multicolored flowers spotted here and there. There was a little pond in the field which was odd because there was a man-made bridge connecting one-side of the pond to the other. It was made with wood that looked old but new at the same time. On the other side of the pond there stood a lone cherry blossom tree that was still blooming. And that was what drew Sakura even more.<br>"It's so pretty" Sakura thought, "this place feels familiar". She then crossed the bridge in order to go sit down under the tree and stayed there, until it got dark, thinking. She continued to visit the place everyday when she had time.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the forest heading towards the meadow when she felt an unusual chakra signature, so she decided to investigate it.<br>As she got closer she noticed the chakra shift as if it knew she was approaching, even though she completely cloaked her chakra. All of a sudden she was pinned down before she realized what was happening. "What" she thought. She looked up to she the red of sharingan eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Sasu" "I am not my foolish little brother", the voice cut her off. "Then you must be", and before she could finish, she was thrown roughly against a tree. She then weakly coughed trying to catch her breath. "Weak" he stated. "Weak, weak, weak", it echoed in her head. She wasn't sure when exactly she stood but at that moment she really didn't care.

"Weak", Itachi heard her continuosly say, more like mumble. Her bangs covered her eyes casting a dark shadow across her face and the wind seemed to shift. Itachi noticed the shift and tried to trap her in a genjutsu. Thinking that the girl was a trapped, Itachi made the mistake of letting down his guard until he heard the sound of a kunai cutting through the air. Itachi's quick reflexes was his saving grace since that kunai was aimed at his neck, however the collar of his Akatsuki jacket wasn't so lucky since it was ripped by the kunai in the process.  
>He looked back at her and she was just standing there with her head slightly bent and her hair hiding her face. Itachi could sense something powerful growing within her.<br>Itachi decided to throw a kunai with lightening speed to test her reflexes. However, he wasn't counting on her to catch the kunai 2 inchs before it connected as if it wasn't nothing.  
>She then threw it in his direction, but it missed him by three feet. "She maybe have quick reflexes, but her aim is abhorrent", Itachi thought. Instead of hearing the kunai connect with the tree, it instead connected with what sounded like flesh quickly followed by a muffled groan. He briefly turned his head and saw Zetsu surface from the tree.<p>

"Zetsu what are you doing here", Itachi said monotonely while still keeping an eye on the girl who seem to still be in an alert daze. "Leader told me to inform you that you and Higorashi-san are needed at the base", the lighter tone said, **"so hurry the hell up so that we won't have to come look for your ass again, and kill that bitch so that I can eat her for injuring me"**, the darker tone said. Itachi ignored the disrespect of the darker Zetsu. "Understood I will be there in a while".  
>Zetsu then disappeared back into the tree.<p>

Sakura still blinded by rage and self-hate didn't really care what those two were talking about all she knew was that she wanted to torture Itachi until he admitted that she wasn't weak. "Kunoichi...I'm warning you that you do not know what you are getting yourself into", Itachi said.

Finally Sakura looked up and met the stare of the Sharingan without fright, just a heated look that stopped Itachi for a brief moment. "Interesting", Itachi thought. "Kunoichi you are wasting my time". Sakura still didn't answer. "I don't have time for this", Itachi thought, "Sharingan".

Instantly Sakura was transferred in the world of Sharingan. Unfortunately for him, Itachi was met with darkness. "What is this", Itachi thought. He activated a fire jutsu to light up the place but the light was quickly smothered. Not knowing what to do, Itachi cancelled out the genjutsu.  
>Back in reality he realized that Sakura was looking intently at him. It put him on edge slightly because it felt as if she was looking into his very soul.<p>

"This is the first time that the Sharingan has failed me", Itachi thought.

He was about to say something to her when she disappeared. It seemed that her whole entire signature vanished, something that a normal genin could not do, although, he now realized that she isn't a normal genin.  
>Sakura appeared of nowhere, and if it wasn't for him sensing her two seconds before her fist connected, then his pride and his face would of been injured. Then something unexpected happened. The ground broke apart a couple of meters from her fist, creating an eight meter crater before she disappeared again. Itachi transported himself in the trees to get out of the open and also see if he could sense her. "This is taking too long and that last attack could of alerted the ANBU", Itachi thought. "I need to take care of her now."<p>

"Kunoichi, where are you", he said in his stoic voice. "I'm right here", came a soft voice layered with mischievous intentions behind him. He glanced behind him, but just as he thought she wasn't there. "Why am I having difficulties sensing her?", he thought.  
>"Stop playing around and fight me otherwise you are wasting my time."<br>"But why Uchiha-kun, you are so fun to play with", the voice whispered in his ear.  
>"This isn't the time to play. I have important things to do."<br>"Why, are you scared?"  
>"Of course not", he scoffed then a small feminine hand grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to a tree.<br>"Hn", he said.  
>"What? Are you all talk? Come on, fight me", the hand's grip got tighter.<p>

Itachi then grabbed the hand and was able to switch positions he grabbed Sakura by the neck, but as he did it he noticed that something was off.

Her normal jade eye's darkened to an emerald color, and her short hair appeared to have darkened considerably. He then realize that the impractical red dress she was wearing was gone leaving her in dark green biker shorts, navy blue sandals, and a black fishnet shirt that had mesh bindings to cover the breast that stopped to show her flat stomach and one strap that crossed from the front to the back…

"Girl where is your dress"  
>"How could I fight you with that bright hinderance in my way".<br>"So you would rather fight in such revealing clothes".  
>"I'm a Kunoichi there will be instances where I will probably have to fight naked. Does it really matter when faced with life or death?"<br>He "Hn'd" in agreement.

He let her go and she looked at him questionably. "Your very amusing girl I think I'll let you live for now, but don't push me. Although I'll admit that your strong, but your not stronger than me yet." Emotions flashed through Sakura's, but it was so fast that regular ninjas wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately, Itachi isn't a normal ninja and he was able to catch surprise, shock, doubt, and that she was slightly happy. He didn't know if it was because he let her live or because he acknowleged her strength, but at the time he really didn't care.

"Hn", he said and started fading into ravens, but before he left he heard the girl say "by the way my name is Haruno Sakura".  
>"Hmm, Sakura...Haruno, I have a feeling that we will be meeting in the future", Itachi allowed himself to think before completely disappearing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Honestly I want to know. Anyway for those who like to skip the authors notes at the top, there's some pretty important information. If you still refuse to read it, fine then no cookies for you. On another note, reviews makes me happy, and when I am happy I tend to write more, fair trade right? So please review. Be safe, and have fun. Until the next time. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who added me on their favorite writer/story and those who commented. I especially wanted to thank all of you guys who checked out my blog: www. nikkahime. blog .com . Some people sent me PM with suggestions of stories to read and I thank them, I will definitely consider them.**

* * *

><p><strong> Recap:<strong> He let her go and she looked at him questionably. "Your very amusing girl I think I'll let you live for now, but don't push me. Although I'll admit that your strong, but your not stronger than me yet." Emotions flashed through Sakura's, but it was so fast that regular ninjas wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately, Itachi isn't a normal ninja and he was able to catch surprise, shock, doubt, and that she was slightly happy. He didn't know if it was because he let her live or because he acknowledged her strength, but at the time he really didn't care.

"Hn", he said and started fading into ravens, but before he left he heard the girl say "by the way my name is Haruno Sakura".  
>"Hmm, Sakura...Haruno, I have a feeling that we will be meeting in the future", Itachi allowed himself to think before completely disappearing.<p>

Now on with the story...

**Chapter 3: Into Paralyzing Silence**  
>After that ordeal Sakura felt emotionally drained, so she decided to go home. She was so tired that the fact that she just met up with a S-ranked criminal, inside the confines of Konoha, did not bother her as much as it should of.<p>

She just simply ran back towards the village as unnoticeable as possible, with good reason too because the destruction she caused signalled a high alert to the anbu squads.

* * *

><p>Jumping through the forest Sakura felt three strong chakra signatures heading her way, so she quickly jumped down off the tree branches she was jumping on and hid under the cover of bushes. A few minutes later a team of anbu came by.<p>

Sakura held her breath for what seemed like hours. "I know I'm caught", Sakura repeatedly thought. But fortunately they seemed to be in a hurry and continued on their way towards the mess she left.

Sakura let out the breath.

"And these are suppose to be experts, but in my position right now I should be grateful", Sakura thought.

"But then again Itachi Uchiha had a hard time sensing me."

Sakura then decided to file that last thought for careful evaluation later on.

Waiting until their chakra vanished Sakura finally got up and started running again.

With no more distractions or run in's, Sakura was finally able to make it back into the village safely. The gate guards seemed to not be there when she left and it allowed her to get back into the village with no evidence that she was out in the forest beside her normal daily route. They would probably think she was too weak to have any thing to do with what happened in the forest and dismiss her from the incident, she thought with disgust.

Not realizing the condition of her clothes until she felt breezes upon various parts of her body, Sakura looked down and saw that her clothes were all cut up, she had shallow cuts here and there, and she had blood and dirt on her. Grimacing she decided to take the roof way home so that people would not see her.  
>When Sakura finally got home she she quickly unlocked the door after sensing if someone was in there. And like always the house was just as empty as it has always been for a while now.<p>

Since Sakura's parents died, she had been careful at learning how to sense someone's chakra signature in case someone were to be in her house. Call it paranoia, but it helped her become more efficient at setting up traps.

Walking around the house Sakura made it to the kitchen and looked for a snack.  
>It was really quiet, a quiet that reminded Sakura that she was alone, this must of been how Sasuke felt except 10 times worse.<p>

Sakura let a single tear fall but quickly wiped it away knowing that crying would not make everything better. Her parents would want her to be strong so she had to be.

Washing her hands and grabbing an apple off of the counter, Sakura headed towards the bathroom to start a shower without once looking at the mirror. Sakura quickly devoured the apple while waiting for the water to get hot. Almost two minutes later, an apple core was laying discarded in the waste basket and the shower screen was being closed.

* * *

><p>Sakura relaxed as the hot water pelted her and thought on the days events.<p>

Sakura thought back to the encounter with Itachi Uchiha. During the whole fight she felt different. For some reason she felt stronger, more confident and comfortable with herself. More free.

She felt like she could be herself, her true self, her inner warrior. The self that was not afraid to say what was on her mind, who wants to get stronger and who doesn't have any restrictions to do so by society or inner conflicts. The one who played by her own rules because after all life is too short for people to live with closed eyes, especially ninjas because you could be dead before you know it.

It seemed that everything she wanted to do. When she wanted to completely wipe away her chakra signal or when she wanted to teleport away, she was able to do it. But just like a flame. She reverted back to her insecure, pessimistic self.

"If only that type of power was unlimited", Sakura thought

After a half an hour later, Sakura got out the shower and wrapped herself in her grey fluffy towel. Checking herself in the mirror Sakura shrieked.

Her short pink her was a dark rosy color and her eyes looked the same jaded emeralds but there was also a ring on a bright purple around the pupil. Expecting herself for any other oddities she noticed a black sun tribal symbol tattoo on her mid-back but inside of it, there was a circle that was cut out along with an upside down circle inside of it and was about the size of her palm. 'What's going on,' Sakura thought freaking out.

She gently touched the tattoo and found it to be substantially warmer than the rest of her skin. She also expected it to be slightly raised, but it was smooth like the rest of her skin. She then decided to probe it with chakra which was a mistake on her part since the tattoo sent shock waves through her nervous system. "What the hell", she said. "Tattoos that shock you, it sounds more like a seal than anything else", she thought. "but why would I have a seal, and why is appearing now of all time's."

Sakura thought about a the instances when she could of got it, but nothing she though could explain the tattoo. After a while she thought back to the encounter with Itachi earlier. "Could that have been a factor", she thought.

**"Could that fucker actually had put this seal on me", **Sakura's voice slightly darkened at the thought. And she missed how her eyes flashed a glowing purple color before settling back to the original green.

* * *

><p>Sakura went out her bedroom into her room to start getting dressed. Putting on her panties and bra, Sakura reliezed that she could no longer fit her bra. 'I just bought this so how is it that I grew out of it already'.The bra was an A and how she fit it she considered herself to be about a B or so, which is not that big, but considering that she's a lot more petite than most girls it looked fuller on her. 'Dammit' Sakura thought, 'these are just going to get in the way'. Sakura then tooked for some guazes to bind her breast and put on a T-shirt and some shorts.<p>

Sakura thought back to the tattoo on her back. "I've seen this symbol somewhere before but I just don't know where." Sakura contemplated going to research this at the library or even talking to Tsunade-sama . "Everyone would stare and wonder about my hair and Tsunade would notice my eye's, but I need to find out what is happening to me." Sakura put on her sandals, a scarf to cover her hair and grabbed some sun glasses then she left.

Thankfully she was going to the civilian library so that none of the material needed any special guarding. Sakura tried her best to blend in.

She took civilian route to the library. The only downside about this is that the shinobi and civilian library was one in the same and they were located in the middle of the city. Sakura carefully walked towards the library lowing her chakra to resemble a regular civilian. She only briefly got glances but they adverted their attention dismissing her as unimportant. She tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone and everything seemed to go okay when she entered into the library.

Sakura took off her sunglasses and started walking towards the back of the library to get out of the open. "She had no idea where she was going, she just let her feet carry her. Without realizing it, she had made her way to the section where the books on symbols lied.

**One Hour Later**

"UGGG, I still didn't find any thing and it's taking too long", Sakura mumbled heatedly.

"Excuse me miss", Sakura looked up and there was an elderly man standing above her. "I didn't even sense him", Sakura thought but she just dismissed it on the fact that he was old and his chakra was aging.

"Yes", she replied.

"Are you still looking into symbols", he asked. "Umm, yes sir", Sakura replied. "Well do you know what kind of symbol your looking for", he asked back. Sakura looked for a piece of paper and a pencil and drew the symbol thanking her photogenic memory.

Sakura showed the man the drawing, she was worried as she saw how his eyes seemed to widen at the sight of it.

"Where did you see ths symbol", the man asked, more like demanded.

"Well I happened upon it on a mission", she quickly lied weary of telling him the truth.

"Well that symbol is nothing but bad luck, and I would advise you to especially beware of people with that symbol".

"Why is that?"

"Here let me show you."

Then the man started to walk away. Being as curious as she is, Sakura decided to follow the man.

"Long ago I remember seeing a man who bore this symbol", the old man started.

"He said that he was a Jashinists which at the time I didn't know what that meant. He had firey red hair that contrast with his pale skin and a brown samurai like armor on. The man had a serene ora about him, but it was also very powerful. I met him on a mission when I was much younger and foolish, he actually saved my life because I ran into missing nin and foolishly challenged them. Of course they won."

"I believe there were three of them, they left me for dead right on the forest floor where I then passed out. I thought it was all over, but when I woke up the man with the fiery red hair was standing over me dressing my wounds in a cave. He greeted me, told me what happened and handed me a cup of water which a greedily gulped down. But I remember most is that he had a necklace with an triangle and a circle hanging from it. It didn't have the sun-like designs around it, like your's, but that symbol is very important. When I asked him about it he told me that he is a Jashinists before exiting the cave and never coming back."

"So did you ever see him again", Sakura asked. "No", the old man said, "and I never got to tell him thank you. It was because of him that I was able to have a family".

"But, I don't get it. Why is the symbol bad luck if that guy saved your life?"

"It wasn't until later that I found out about all the evil associated with that symbol." Sakura felt a cold shiver travel down her back from that last statement.

"You don't say", Sakura said absent mindedly.

While they talked, Sakura noticed that they went through mazes of books until they stopped at an older looking book shelve.

"It wasn't until later, about a year after the incident, I stumbled upon a book that contained information on what a Jashinist is", he said. "The information was so horrid that I couldn't believe it". Sakura then started to get interested. "What was it", she asked.

"Everything you need to know is in this book", the man said while handing Sakura a very old book that looked to have about two hundred pages. "Once you know this information", he started, "you mustn't discuss it openly. It is a bad omen and you would be knocking on deaths door if you do." Sakura looked down at the cover that only seemed to have the symbol of a circle and upside down triangle. Sakura looked back up to tell the man thank you, but he was already walking away. "Thats strange", Sakura thought, "he must be in a hurry."

Sakura observed the strange ancient looking book, and was overcome with the feeling of uncertainty.

The longer she looked at the book, the more she realized that she was starting to feel terrified. Then Sakura felt a shock and a burning sensation go through her from the tattoo on her back making her dropped the book. As quickly as it came, it left.

Out of pure reflex, Sakura quickly grabbed at the book, but it made contact with the ground before she was able to catch it.

Sakura expected the book to break because of its' fragile condition, but surprising it didn't. And that was when Sakura realized that the book was laying open.

And for the first time, Sakura realized that she was holding her breath.

As she took a moment to exhale, she started to hear.

At first it sounded like a faint whimper, then it grew.

Sakura did not know where the noises were coming from.

The noises escalated to a painful and horrible symphony. And then Sakura looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikka-hime: So how did you like it?<strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me how I'm doing.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R & R**

**~Nikka-Hime**

**Published: **February 11, 2014

**Word Count: 2,898**

**Summary: **I hated being weak until the day that I got stronger. Then I wished I was that same weak, naive, and sheltered girl I once was, so that I had no more obligation to the world. I didn't think that one simple unheard wish could turn my entire life upside down, then right side up again. If only I knew the directions... Jashin-sama please help me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap:<span> Sakura observed the strange ancient looking book, and was overcome with the feeling of uncertainty.**

**The longer she looked at the book, the more she realized that she was starting to feel terrified. Then Sakura felt a shock and a burning sensation go through her from the tattoo on her back making her dropped the book. As quickly as it came, it left.**

**Out of pure reflex, Sakura quickly grabbed at the book, but it made contact with the ground before she was able to catch it.**

**Sakura expected the book to break because of its' fragile condition, but surprising it didn't. And that was when Sakura realized that the book was laying open.**

**And for the first time, Sakura realized that she was holding her breath.**

**As she took a moment to exhale, she started to hear.**

**At first it sounded like a faint whimper, then it grew.**

**Sakura did not know where the noises were coming from.**

**The noises escalated to a painful and horrible symphony. And then Sakura looked down.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Like the moonless dark<span>

At the moment that she looked down, all sound stopped excepted the repeated beating of her heart drumming against her ribcage. It felt as though her breath was being sucked out her. In the back of her mind, Sakura realized that she was hyperventilating. She closed her eyes and willed her self to breathe. Seconds later she opened her eyes and the tunnel vision on the book was gone.

It was just her and the book it seemed.

Sakura knew that whatever was in that book was very important, if it wasn't then she wouldn't feel like this. There was a pull that the book had on her. Compelling her to read the contents of it.

Sakura bent down to pick up the book and she noticed that the page that was displayed was a scene that looked like a war. There were people everywhere killing each other and it almost felt as though the picture was moving. She felt the tattoo on her back starting to heat up.

Sakura closed the book and flipped through it from the beginning.

The first thing that she noticed was that the first couple of pages looked like they were ripped out. The book also looked hand written and it was worn out. Flipping through the book she saw some graphic pictures, however, the one that stood out the most was the diagram of a circle with a triangle pointing down, the opposite of hers then she started to read flipping back to the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>During the time before the Sage of Six Paths Era, chaos ruled. People did horrible thing to each other, and settlements were constantly falling. Women were raped, children were beat, and men were killed. <em>

_Hope was lost for mankind._

_It was believed that the more evil that a person was, the more-likely they would live in favor of god. But that was a lie because he lived off of the corrupted souls, and feasted off of their violence. The favor of God that they were seeking ended at the cost of their lives and their souls. _

_All of this was because of the deity feared as Jashin._

_Jashin despised anything to do with humility, he looked at it as a weakness. A trait that humans should sever completely because, with it, he had no use for you and your purpose on Earth was meaningless. _

_He thrived off of the empowerment that came from the spilling of blood, the shedding of tears, and the cry's for liberation._

_He was the only God that was known, for he forbade worshipping of other God's, essentially killing them. _

_Jashin became everything. _

_Minor God's like the God of Fortune or the Godess of War were overpowered leaving those tasks to Jashin, which he in turn cursed mankind with bad luck and continual war. Other God's like the God of the Sea and Godess of the Sky could not do anything since he was the God of Earth and of the Underworld, thus being out of their jurisdiction. _

_But that did not stop them from trying. _

_It was during one of the final war's that the other God's came together to bless a lone soldier with unmeasurable powers. They began their plan to bring forth a child of destiny. _

_In the middest of the chaos there was a small settlement hidden from the violence around them. There also lived an unbelievably beautiful and kindhearted princess in that place. She was overcome with sadness because of all the chaos in the world and she cried for mankind. She wanted to do something to help and the God's heard her prayers. _

_One night they sent a messenger with a map to a very important tree that held unimaginable power. She was to go and bring two of her most trustworthy guards to the tree. At first the princess was reluctant to go, but after reassuring her that this was the only way to help humanity, she agreed._

_The next day she left with her two guards. They travelled for three days and three nights to a secluded cave._

_She was told to leave her guards outside and enter alone. After minutes of convincing them that she had to go in alone and reassuring them that nothing ill would befall her, she entered._

_She travelled a long while until she was met with a passage glowing in light. Curious, she followed the light and came upon a large cavern with a massive oak tree in the middle of it. It was the biggest and most beautiful tree that she has ever seen. It also was growing a few pear shaped fruit._

_There she was instructed to eat the fruit, and she did. As she bit into the fruit, she savored the sweetness of it. Minutes later she finished the fruit. And then she was told to eat another piece of the fruit and she did._

_After the second piece was devoured, she felt a rush of power flow through her. It was something that she never felt before, and she reliezed that her body was engulfed with a golden light. Then it settled and an apparition appeared before her. The entity introduced herself as Sora, Goddess of the Sky. In return the princess bowed low before her. _

_"Dear Child, please pick up your head. It is I who should be bowing before you." Seeing her confused look, she continued on. "Because of your kind heart, mankind now has a potential savior. You were blessed with power to stop this madness."_

_"Was that the feeling that I felt after eating the fruit."_

_The Godess looked at the tree with an unexplainable and unknown expression._

_"After eating the fruit you were blessed with the power of Kami. However, humans are not meant to be made God by an outside force, they are to be born a God. So the strain on your body will cause you to meet your demise much earlier." She cast a sad look towards the woman. _

_"Because of your wish to help man. We decided that you were the only one pure enough to carry the savior of the human race. You were impregnated once you ate the fruit. It was the only way to insure that mankind will be saved." "Are, you saying that I am with child." "Yes, you are. You are carrying our last hope."_

_After that encounter, the princess left back towards her home, and nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. _

_The princess was overjoyed with the child. He was born with deep green hair and forest green eye's, that later on in life was shaded by pinwheel shaped ellipses. He was the son of the Princess and the first human to be born with chakra. She had high hopes for him. The princess taught him all she could because she knew that she was living a shortened life. After the boys sixteenth year of living, came the passing of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, his mother, with the promise that she would be watching over him and all of his accomplishments.  
><em>

_Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki vowed that he would make the violence stop and live in peace, for it was his and his mothers' dream. _

_This brave human was known as the Sage of the Six Paths, gifted with the Rinnegan, blessed by the goods, and hated by Jashin._

_Jashin knew that the end of his reign was coming. But he could not personally deal with the Sage since he was under the protection of many God's and Godesses. However, that did not stop him from trying. Many assassination attempts were failed. _

_The Rinnegan was Jashin's weakness._

_With that power he managed to round up as much of the evil he could in the world and create a monster out of it known as the ten tails. However, he did not want to leave it like that. He believed that if given another chance the hate filled creature could turn good. He decide to seal the beast within himself becoming the first jinchuriki. Having not source of power, Jashin was severely weakened and went into hidding._

_The people seeing that there was not a need for hate and violence in the world started to rejoice. They did not have to suffer anymore._

_It wasn't until his purpose was served that he was finally allowed to ascend to the heavens. Sensing that it was close to his time, the Sage unsealed the Shinju. He then split the creature into ten parts creating the bijuu's._

_With each part, he gave them a name and a purpose of protecting the humans once he was gone. There were:_

_Shukaku (守鶴, Shukaku), more commonly known as the One-Tail (一尾, Ichibi),_

_Matatabi (又旅, Matatabi), more commonly known as the Two-Tails (ニ尾, Nibi),_

_Isobu (磯撫, Isobu), more commonly known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi),_

_Son Gokū (孫悟空, Son Gokū), more commonly known as the Four-Tails (四尾, Yonbi),_

_Kokuō (穆王, Kokuō), more commonly known as the Five-Tails (五尾, Gobi),_

_Saiken (犀犬, Saiken), more commonly known as the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi),_

_Chōmei (重明, Chōmei), more commonly known as the Seven-Tails (七尾, Nanabi),_

_Gyūki (牛鬼, Gyūki), more commonly known as the Eight-Tails (八尾, Hachibi), _

_and the_

_Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi)._

_Each were born with their own thoughts and decision-making, but also they were born with the innate want to protect the humans._

_The Sage decided to scatter each of the beasts around for equal protection. When the Sage appeared in settlements around the continent, they welcomed him knowing that he was their savior. He asked nine different settlements to take and built a shrine for one of the spirits of the bijuu's. He left them with the instructions to pray to the shrine's everyday and give the shrine offerings. Once they agreed the Sage seemingly disappeared._

_Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. _

_The younger son, who inherited his "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan._

_Several decades later, the story of Jashin faded from peoples memories. As a result people stopped praying to the spirits of the bijuu, weakening them. Jashin seeing this as a chance to regain power managed to unseal them and poisoned them with thoughts of destruction and chaos. The less powerful the bijuu were the more susceptible they were. And chaos started all over again._

_Although it was not as horrendous as the first time, Jashin was in command, people still suffered as much. It has been said that it was Jashin who caused the rifted between the Sage's own son's. _

_Then shinobi's repopulated the land's._

_However, as time past people forgot about the existence of Jashin. Normally, it would be concerning that people did not remember him and so didn't pray for him. But unlike normal God's he didn't survive off of prayers he survived off of violence. And the Shinobi world was filled with violence. Without another person like the Sage of Six Paths the world was overwhelmed with the never-ending cycle of hate. _

_The ever occuring symbol of the circle with a triangle inside of it pointing down was used to represent Jashin. Soon the world will revert to the endless cycle of blood and death._

* * *

><p>Reading this much information, Sakura was immensely shocked.<p>

What she read was horrifying and seemed to evil too be real. What did this information have to do with her. And why did the symbol appear on her body. More importantly why was the triangle in the book pointing down while her was pointing up.

Everything was too confusing. She didn't know what to think or what to believe. Everything was happening too fast. She was tired in both mind and body. Deciding to take the book home with her, Sakura slipped the book inside of her bag and made her way to the front of the library, grabbing a random book as well.

She walked up towards the check out desk and handed the older woman, who was working there, the book she picked up, to not arouse any suspicions.

The woman looked at her and cocked her eyebrow at her. She the said "So I am guessing there is a special boy in your life who you want to impress, huh?", while pointing at the book.

Looking at the book in question, Sakura looked shocked then blushed in embarrassment. It seemed that she had the worst luck. It was a pink, nine by eleven, thin, book with the title "How to Win His Heart". In addition it had a woman and a man on the cover kissing with hearts all around. Of all the books to pick, she picked this one. God must really hate her.

Hoping that the woman passed her shock off as merely embarrassment over being caught with the book and not because she didn't know what is was about to begin with, she laughed it off. "Well, you know, young love", Sakura said while akwardly rubbing her neck. "I could of came up with something better than that", Sakura thought reprimanding herself.

"Well, just make sure you capture his heart in two weeks because that is when you need to return the book", the librarian said while handing Sakura the book back.

"I will", Sakura said hurrying out of the library, while putting on her sunglasses, into the busy street of Konoha.

Sakura travelled about five minutes away from the library until she allowed herself to rest. She didn't know what possessed her to do all the things she did today.

It was almost as if she was a different person. The old Sakura would't have survived fighting against a S-rank criminal, or hiding from Anbu. The old Sakura also wouldn't have stole from the library. What the hell was going on with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I am tired. It has been a long day filled with assignments to turn in and tests to study for. I just wanted to get this out before I forgot. Tell me what you thought about it. I want to thank everybody who has commented, added me as their favorite writer, added this as their favorite story, and also everyone whose PMed me, it meant a lot. I was starting to think nobody really read my story or liked it. <strong>

**Also remember more reviews equals faster chapters, and it's getting to the good part too.**

******PS: If I get enough reviews I might just post the next chapter in celebration of Valentine's Day.**** **

**Thanks and until next time! ** ^.^****

****~Nikka-Hime****


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R & R**

**~Nikka-Hime**

**Published: **February 28, 2014

**Word Count: 1,338**

**Summary: **I hated being weak until the day that I got stronger. Then I wished I was that same weak, naive, and sheltered girl I once was, so that I had no more obligation to the world. I didn't think that one simple unheard wish could turn my entire life upside down, then right side up again. If only I knew the directions... Jashin-sama please help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

"Well, just make sure you capture his heart in two weeks because that is when you need to return the book", the librarian said while handing Sakura the book back.

"I will", Sakura said hurrying out of the library, while putting on her sunglasses, into the busy street of Konoha.

Sakura travelled about five minutes away from the library until she allowed herself to rest. She didn't know what possessed her to do all the things she did today.

It was almost as if she was a different person. The old Sakura would't have survived fighting against a S-rank criminal, or hiding from Anbu. The old Sakura also wouldn't have stole from the library. What the hell was going on with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meant to make me strong<strong>

Waking up in a room that wasn't hers, was not an experience she wanted to repeat. In fact, the room was far from being her small 12 by 12 room with pink accents.

No, this room was lavish.

The room was filled with colorful and rich fabrics. The plush bed that she was laying on had orange, gold, and red patterned fabrics hanging from it. While the drapes that cover what seemed to be a large window, was covered with a variety of pinks and red with gold designs in theme. The walls were covered in hot pink paint with cherry blossoms that looked pain stakingly painted on. And the floor was a carpeted soft pink with a red black, orange, pink, and white designed area rug.

However, something seemed to draw Sakura's attention to the rug more. With further inspection Sakura crawled to the edge of the hunormous bed and nearly gasped. There were four circles on each side of the rug. In those circles featured designs with more thin circles with designs in them, but on the last inner circle it was white with a triangle in the middle of them.

Sakura felt her skin get cold.

Getting up as quickly as she could she hardly realized that she was dressed in an all white floor length night gown until she nearly tripped on the bottom.

Further, terrified that someone undressed her while she was sleeping, Sakura went towards the window. And this time she did gasp.

Outside was the most magnificent scene she has ever seen. There was a far stretch of grass speckled with different colors, from flowers, all leading up to a large span of green covered mountains. But that wasn't what shocked Sakura the most. It was the sky that shocked her.

The sky was a clear pale blue, but there was this colossal semi-transpart circle there, that looked like the moon, but it was way too big to be the moon. I seemed like if she could jump high enough, she could touch the object. Also there were three different moon shaped objects in the sky as well.

"I must still be asleep", Sakura whispered to herself.

"But your not", a deep voice answered from behind her.

Swirling around, Sakura started to panic, thinking back towards the Jashin symbol on the carpet. Sakura was faced with a man dressed in a lavish white, silver, and black Hakama in front of her. He had long brown hair with honey-colored eyes that looked at her with the sincerest expression.

It was hard to stay guarded with a man whose whole ora that made you want to relax, but Sakura managed.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first", the guy said in an amused voice looking at Sakura's startled face. "But since it was I who called you here, I will introduce myself first. My name is Hikari... but I am commonly known as Jashin.", and with that Sakura felt her knees give out.

* * *

><p>She had her suspicions, but she hoped that she was wrong.<p>

She hoped that it was all a dream generated by the information that she read in that Jashinist book, and that she was actually safe at home in the confines of Konoha.

But know matter how much she hoped, she knew that hoping was useless because it was all real.

It was bad enough that she woke up in a place completely alien to her, but now she was trapped in a room with the leader of the those said Janishists. Sensing her distress, Hikari tried to get Sakura's attention, but she instead curled up in a ball.

Unfortunately, in the middle of her self-pitying, Sakura's stomach decided to make itself known by its loud grumble.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly", he said. "I will make sure someone comes to get you when it is ready. In the mean time, there is a change of clothes in the amoure and the dressers are filled with other garments as well, I welcome you to use them", and with that he left, not before Sakura got a glimpse of a chain around his neck with the triangle pointing up.

Sakura was shocked. That was the same symbol on her. Is this guy really a vicious Jashinists, like the ones with the triangle facing down?

Sakura, unsure of what to do, decided it would be best to change first then find a way out.

She looked into the armoire for clothes and took in the variety of nice clothes that was filling the closet. There were colorful Kimono's hanging up and other dresses too. Sakura was too much in a rush, so didn't really inspect the clothes any closer. She grab a red, black, and white dress to put on and explored the dressers for some shorts and underwear.

Putting them on, she was slightly disturbed that they all fit her. She also grabbed some mid calf length, closed toed, black boots.

She looked at the mirror that was in the corner of the room to get a quick glimpse of herself and she appreciated what she saw.

The black dress was a mid-thigh length spagetti strapped dress. It had a heart shaped bodice and a horizontal and vertical red ribbon going down and across the entire length of the dress. It also had white ruffles on the bottom of it, and red bows on the side. The dress was really pretty, and its been awhile that she wore another dress besides her training one.

"I need to focus", she said to herself slapping her cheeks.

She then looked towards the exit debating should she wait for someone to come get her or should she leave. However, her choose was already made when she heard a knock at the door.  
>Unsure of what to expect, Sakura distanced herself away from the door and took a defensive position.<p>

"Come in", she said and then the door opened. The person at the other end of the door wasn't what Sakura expected. It was a little red headed girl who opened it. She had brown eyes and her hair was cut in a bob with blunt bangs. She was also dressed in a tan, creme, and white yukata. "She is so cute", Sakura thought.

"Breakfast is ready, and Hikari-sama is already on his way."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. At the beginning of this chapter I mentioned a description of the room she woke up in, the room is actual modeled from Eastern Indian interior design, which is why it seemed colorful.<strong>

**Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who are following me. Also to my Guest who said that "Sakura should meet Hidan", trust me she will (cue the evil cackling). Anyway, until next time ^.^**


End file.
